


eager

by SpicyJam



Series: shell shocked [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Alien Biology, Bottom Hunk (Voltron), Breeding, Come as Lube, Domestic, Eggs, Hemipenis, Kinda, Knotting, Lots of come, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Wet & Messy, im gonna say yes, in my kink fic??? its more likely than you think, listen, there's lots of praising here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyJam/pseuds/SpicyJam
Summary: "I want..." Hunk licks his lips, rolling the words around on his tongue. He's completely flushed— both from embarrassment and from the way Kolivan knew exactly how to work him up, keeping him on the peak of orgasm until they were both ready.Kolivan, behind his back, makes a confused noise. He presses his tongue against the nape of Hunk's neck, exposed despite the curtain of hair that was tangled over one of Hunk's shoulders. "My knot?"Hunk nods his head, reaching back to tug Kolivan even closer, until his mouth was nearly pressing against his twitching ear. "Your knot... and your eggs." The words leave an electric thrill coursing through his veins, and Kolivan's reaction is just an extra pleasurable spark. "I want you to fuck me until I'm stuffed full of yours eggs— and then I want you to cum in me."Unspoken: he wanted to bebred.





	eager

**Author's Note:**

> [squidward voice] thats his eager face
> 
> it took me three-ish days to write this and it is by far the longest porn i've written so far /dab/ \dab\ /dab/ THE POWER OF RAREPAIRS
> 
> technically this is a direct sequel to [too high, can't come down](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13035417) but i think you can read this one without having to read the other? live ya life

Hunk grunted as he was dropped onto the bed, keeping his legs spread so that Kolivan could slot between them as he continued to kiss Hunk silly. His large, gentle hand angled Hunk’s head back so he could press their tongues together, until a line of drool spilled from Hunk’s lips. He pulled back with an embarrassed noise— but the apology died on his tongue when Kolivan trailed the kiss down to his neck.

Hunk ran his hands along the expanse of Kolivan’s shoulders, careful of the long, half-healed scar there. He pressed a chaste kiss just where it began, where the fur was still growing back from the close shave. Kolivan nuzzled against the underside of his chin, and Hunk couldn’t suppress his giggle.

They part ways briefly. They both were half-naked already, having stripped each other on the way to their bedroom. All Hunk had to do was slide his pants the rest of the way down, tugging his underwear along with them. Kolivan, on the other hand, needed Hunk’s help with untying the complicated knot on his boots. His pants were tucked so tightly into them that they had to be removed all at the same time. It was during moments like this that Kolivan wished he wore the Blade’s suit all of the time, but Hunk seemed to enjoy the domesticity of helping him undress.

Kolivan returned the favor by untying the headband that seemed to be an entire facet of Hunk’s personality. He gently raked his claws through his hair, untangling what few tangles there were until the long tresses draped down Hunk’s front. It had grown long in the years they’d been together, and sometimes Hunk asked Kolivan to braid it up like he did his own. It always resulted in intimately quiet moments that he absolutely adored.

Now, though, Hunk was getting impatient. He wrapped his arms around Kolivan’s neck to tug him close, until they were chest to chest. He rolled his hips against Kolivan, intentionally grinding his erection against him with a purposefully wanton moan.

Kolivan responded by hoisting Hunk up by his hips, causing the latter to instinctively wrap them around his waist, and climbing onto the bed to get the show started.

His hand trailed down the curve of Hunk’s belly, slotting between their bodies until he reached the length of his cock. It was already hard, probably from the dirty words Kolivan had whispered into his ear just before Hunk went to debrief with his team. He wondered how Hunk had reacted, but he’d disappeared around the corner before the yellow paladin could retaliate.

He seemed extremely eager, though, and so was Kolivan.

Hunk laid back flat against the bed, legs held wide open by Kolivan, who immediately moved to inhabit the empty space between them. His cock was dripping with pre that spread messily across Hunk’s stomach every time he so much as twitched.

“Ready?” Kolivan asked, mouth pressed against Hunk’s neck. It sent a pleasant vibration through his skin, and Hunk reached to hold one of his knees up for the other, hooking his fingers underneath to keep himself steady.

“Ready.”

Kolivan, with his now free hand, gathered the natural lube and spread it across his palm, reaching between Hunk’s legs to finger him open. He always produced so much that it frankly amazed Hunk that they even bought lube when they did. Kolivan’s fingers, with the claws retracted, quickly made him lose his train of thought as they expertly poked, prodded, and rubbed along his walls, teasingly light. His cock bobbed against his stomach as he swallowed heavily, reaching down to wrap his hand around Kolivan’s length.

It was warm, twitching and wet, and Hunk spread the pre across the length as he was fingered, his panting moans loud in the quiet.

Kolivan rumbled softly above him, leaning down to press his tongue against Hunk’s nipple. He was endlessly fascinated by the things, even years down the line. The rougher texture of his tongue had Hunk arching into it, and Kolivan rewarded him both with a quiet purr and by running the pads of his fingers along Hunk’s prostate.

When Kolivan pulls away next, Hunk shoos him back to roll over onto his hands and knees. "Like this." He says, tossing a coy wink over his shoulder. Kolivan sits back on his haunches to appreciate the view, palming his hand against Hunk's ass to spread his cheeks apart. He's thoroughly lubricated, and his hole glistens wetly under the low lighting of their shared room. He has to resist burying his face there, and instead crawls forward to press the tip of his cock against Hunk's ready entrance.

"So teasing." Kolivan mumbles, leaning down to press the words against Hunk's skin. He slowly thrusts in, a steady slide as he holds Hunk's hips stagnant. Hunk jerks and moans with every coiled ridge that stimulates his rim, but he can't hump back against it with the way he's pressed against so tightly.

He bottoms out in one smooth motion that takes Hunk's breath away. He drops his face against the blankets, partly to hide the embarrassing look on his face. Blissed out and they'd barely even begun. It hadn’t been a  _long_  time since they’d last laid together, but it had been long enough for Hunk to forget how easily Kolivan aroused him.

Kolivan tuts his admonishment, leaning even closer against Hunk's back to tilt his head up and capture his lips in a kiss. "Show me your face, Hunk. Let me see you."

His hair is thumbed out of the way and tucked behind his ear as Kolivan presses his fuzzy face all up against Hunk's, causing the latter to full-out laugh. He smooches Kolivan on the cheek as he pulls back, shoulders relaxing as he readies himself.

Kolivan pulls out just an inch or so before he presses in again, ever so gentle. It made a wet noise, though it was muffled underneath their simultaneous moans. Hunk lifts his hips a bit higher, wiggling them to get into the most comfortable position. Kolivan thrusts in, deep, and Hunk feels his toes curl.

This time around seemed like it would be a gentle one; slow thrusting that stretched his rim and kept him stuffed full. Kolivan still held onto his hips, just because he liked squeezing the soft fat there even if he never said so, murmuring intimate words so low that the translators could hardly catch it.

Intimate. They'd been together for  _years_  now and Hunk never tired of the way Kolivan regarded him, as if he were something small and cute that needed to be treated gently most of the time, or fucked roughly when he wanted it that way. Hunk probably got spoiled, in that manner.

He wasn't sure if he wanted something rough today, yet. But Kolivan made sure to keep him occupied as he decided, pressing his knot against Hunk's ass— not to push in, but just to add to the sensation.

Hunk wondered if he'd be utilizing it this time. He sat up quite suddenly at that thought, startling Kolivan out of the slow pace he'd built up. Their hips collided— would have slapped together if it was human skin against human skin— and Hunk's moan was lost as he leaned back to press a heated kiss against Kolivan's lips.

His husband took the hint and quickly upped the pace, reaching across Hunk's front to run his fingers along the length of his cock. It was fully hard, swaying with the motions of their fucking, and Kolivan gave it every bit of attention it craved until Hunk was thrusting into his fist.

"More?" Kolivan teases, squeezing his palm against Hunk's thigh. He pulls his legs just a bit more apart so that he can get a good angle to press his cock in, until Hunk is shuddering in his grip.

"I want..." Hunk licks his lips, rolling the words around on his tongue. He's completely flushed— both from embarrassment and from the way Kolivan knew exactly how to work him up, keeping him on the peak of orgasm until they were both ready.

Kolivan, behind his back, makes a confused noise. He presses his tongue against the nape of Hunk's neck, exposed despite the curtain of hair that was curling over one of Hunk's shoulders. "My knot?"

Hunk nods his head, reaching back to tug Kolivan even closer, until his mouth was nearly pressing against his twitching ear. "Your knot... and your eggs." The words leave an electric thrill coursing through his veins, and Kolivan's face is just an extra pleasurable spark. "I want you to fuck me until I'm stuffed full of your eggs— and then I want you to cum in me." Unspoken: he wanted to be  _bred._

He's only  _just_  finished the sentence when he finds himself being pressed flat against the bed, Kolivan holding him down with a firm hand between his shoulders. He feels Kolivan growl, a ferocious noise that's more possessively pleased than angered, and his waist is angled up so that Kolivan could fuck into him hard and fast, rendering him to nothing but garbled moans that are muffled against the sheets.

"Little minx. Your mouth is so filthy." He is able to grind out through his bared teeth, visibly restraining himself from thrusting too hard— even though they  _both_  knew Hunk could take that and more. "You want my eggs? Pumped full and deep inside of you until you can't take anymore?"

Hunk wants to reply but all he can manage is a nod— a vigorous nod— as Kolivan reaches down to press his sharp teeth against Hunk's collar, another possessive move. He ups the pace until the mattress is bouncing beneath them, pulling Hunk back and forth with just one hand as he uses the other to keep himself balanced, pressed as it was against Hunk's back.

He's just built up his rhythm again when Hunk tenses in his hold, choking on his moan as he cums hard and suddenly against the sheets. He's pressed flush against the bed, having been caught on a downward thrust, and Kolivan shoves in just a bit harder, until Hunk's rim is stretching wide to accept Kolivan's knot. Its solid girth is unapologetically wide as he stuffs his way in, and Hunk can do little more than take it with a startled moan. He hadn't expected it so soon. It's a pleasant stretch, just  _barely_  painful, and it milks another spurt of cum out of him until he collapses, breathless, against the bed.

Kolivan isn't finished with him yet, though. Once his cock is pressed in as deep as it can go and his knot is snugly encased inside Hunk's hole, he continues to hump and grind against the plush softness that was Hunk's backside.

Hunk clenches down on his length, insides fluttering tight in his sensitivity. Kolivan  _did_ love to make him cum, though, so Hunk was expecting it.

"You're so good for me, little Yellow." Kolivan praises, and the old— nearly forgotten— nickname startles Hunk into laughing once again that evening.

They stay connected like that for a brief moment, with Kolivan teasing him from the inside. Hunk can feel his length loosening, uncoiling until it attacked his prostate before it tightened again; constant stimulation easily bringing him back to full hardness.

Kolivan moves his hand from Hunk's back, sitting up in order to let Hunk move if he so chose. "Another position?" He asks, humming thoughtfully as he thumbs the stretched taut rim encasing his length. Hunk looked perfect like this; reclining on the bed, freshly fucked with a gentle red dusting his cheeks, yet eager for more. He was  _always_  eager for whatever Kolivan gave him.

"I like this one." Hunk mumbles in such a soft voice that Kolivan probably would have fallen even more in love with him, if it were possible.

Kolivan grinds down against Hunk again, both to pull a soft moan from him and to test how far down his knot has gone. Not by much, but enough that he can lean over to gather up the pillows and blankets without hurting them.

He arranged the soft items around Hunk's head in a semi circle, even going so far as bodily lifting Hunk onto his hands and knees— to the amusement of his other half. Whenever his hands strayed close enough, Hunk would press a few kisses against his fingertips, and Kolivan made sure to stop and nuzzle him a few times, murmuring praises.

"What are you doing?" Hunk asked, fingering the soft velvet of their sheets. It was soft against his face, and he buried his face against the fabric until Kolivan made an amused noise under his breath.

"Making you comfortable." He raked his fingers through Hunk's hair, carefully and gently. "If you're going to be taking every single egg I give you— and then letting me fill you until they catch— you're going to have to be comfortable."

He says it so casually that Hunk almost misses the enthusiastic way his cock twitches inside of him, and Hunk bites his lip to hide his own ardent grin.

It wasn't a spur of the moment request, really. He'd been thinking about starting a family with Kolivan for a while— and had brought it up once or twice. They'd both discussed what would probably happen— how Kolivan already had a few candidates in line to take care of the Blade if he ever needed to be away for extended periods of time or how Hunk knew that he wasn't really necessary to be the Yellow Paladin 24/7. If worse came to worse and they  _needed_  to form Voltron but Hunk was unavailable, the other paladins would be able to rearrange themselves to slot Allura in with the Blue Paladin. Shiro generally was able to fly Yellow with no problem.

The war was over— had been over for a long while. They could actually start a  _family_ — and that made Hunk feel very giddy inside. He hoped it would work.

Kolivan didn't seem to like that Hunk's mind had wandered as he pressed his teeth around Hunk's shoulder. His tongue came out to lap wet streaks across his skin, and Hunk dipped his head forward to bare more of his neck to him. Hunk lifted and dropped his hips, fisting his hands in the sheets when the motion tugged on his stretched wide open hole.

He felt Kolivan hook his thumb at his entrance, just to spread it a bit wider so he could slip out. Hunk may have whined at the loss, and Kolivan nipped at him with his front teeth before he pulled back.

"Get comfortable." He ordered, and Hunk hurried to situate himself right, just because he was so eager for what was about to occur. He still laid on his stomach, but he pulled himself up on his knees again. He wasn't sure if it would be safe for the eggs to be squished flat if he was flush against the bed, after all. He gathered two pillows to stuff under his head, hugging them close and hooking his fingers together underneath the fluffy, overstuffed pillows.

The sheets and blanket provided a nice layer of cushioning that, when combined with the rest, made Hunk feel like a pampered pet. If he could purr he probably would have, just because he felt so content. His legs were a bit tired after being fucked to completion once, but he knew Kolivan would keep him upright once he got really into it.

Kolivan hadn't cum yet, and his cock was a throbbing presence at Hunk's rear. It pressed comfortably against the back of his thigh as Kolivan played with Hunk's ass, idly stretching the hole and pressing his thumb in and out to feel it tighten around him.

He sat up on his knees once he was finished playing, but that was only after Hunk gave an impatient huff. His cock was dripping with precum and even throbbed in time with his heartbeat, which told Kolivan all he needed to know.

He positioned himself, taking a low, steadying breath. He could only imagine the way Hunk would look afterwards; overstimulated and filled to the brim, leaking cum—  _Kolivan's_  cum— from his ass and drooling at the mouth. If all went well he would have spilled all over himself, covering the plush comforter in the silky ropes of his climax.

Kolivan thrusts in. It pulls a loud moan from his lover; the downward angle allowing for him to rub completely against his prostate. He wastes no time basking in the way Hunk  _still_  grips him tightly, even after their first round (half round?), and instead sets an immediate fast pace that's rough in the way he jerks Hunk back and forth against his cock. He's on a mission, now— and he doesn't plan on stopping until he's spent every egg he had and each one is sitting snugly inside of his mate.

He's so worked up, so  _excited_ , that he doesn't realize he's making feral sounds, grunting and growling under his breath. Hunk is  _more_  than turned on by them and the fact that it was because of  _him_  that Kolivan— with his cool and composed persona— was going so wild.

Hunk reaches back to hold his ass cheeks apart, burying his face against the soft mountain Kolivan had piled under him. Like that he's able to feel every single coiled ridge tugging at his rim, and the wet sound of Kolivan's excessive pre was that much louder. It dripped down Hunk's thighs, and even spread to his fingers until he was struggling to hold himself open without slipping.

Every thrust is punctuated with a grunt from them both, and the sex is hard, wild, and absolutely  _satisfying_. Kolivan spreads Hunk's legs easily, still keeping his ass high so that he could fuck it as he pleased. Hunk peeks down between his legs and he can  _see_  a long line of pre drooling from the tip of his cock— and that shouldn't be as arousing as it is but... he's been aroused by weirder.

He's able to hold off his orgasm for a while— because this is probably going to be a once in a lifetime thing, and he wants to enjoy it for as long as he possibly can— but that immediately becomes impossible as soon as Kolivan leans over him. He nips at the tip of Hunk's rounded ear, and the hot feel of his breath misting across his skin makes Hunk shiver. And then he starts  _talking_.

"You're going to be so full, my love. First I’ll pump you full of my eggs, until you can’t  _breathe_  without feeling them stretching your insides.” Kolivan presses his palm against the curve of Hunk’s belly. “Then I’ll fill you again until you’re  _dripping_  with my seed, filled until you can taste it on the back of your tongue."

As if to prove the point, he kisses Hunk again. His tongue, dexterous in a way a human's could never be— wraps around Hunk's and tugs it into his own mouth, careful of his sharp teeth as ever. Their bodies rock together, and they're so close that Hunk can't tell where his body ends and Kolivan's begins and it feels.  _so. good._

Kolivan pulls back, leaving Hunk's mouth just as suddenly as he came. He fucks him until Hunk can't stand it anymore, moans loud— yells probably— against his pillows as he cums for all he's worth, but the brutal pace doesn't ease until Hunk feels himself being knotted again.

It shoves its way in, unmercifully large. Kolivan doesn't stop there this time, and instead continues to push and pull him, tugging it back until Hunk's rim stretches and it almost slips out again before he pushes the knot back in place. Hunk whines low in his throat, and Kolivan shushes him by nipping at his neck in that gentle way he does when he gets this way.

Hunk isn't sure what to expect first— the eggs or the cum— but his question is immediately answered when that startling feeling of something flexibly firm presses in. The first egg always feels the strangest, and it leaves Hunk reeling as its pressed in further as Kolivan shoves all the way in, gripping Hunk tight around the waist.

Being deposited so deeply, they completely miss Hunk's prostate. His head stays clear enough for him to  _feel_  them stretching him from the inside, snugly pressing against his walls. At the same time, Kolivan's dick seems to  _wiggle_  inside of him, pulsing each time an egg deposits itself.

Like every time before, the sensations stop when there are about a dozen eggs neatly shoved inside. Hunk unclenches his fists, letting his hand drop from where it was holding himself open, and a pleasant shiver rolls across his skin.

He's so full it almost  _hurts_. There's no way he'd be able to take all of the cum that he knows Kolivan produces—  _bucketfuls_  it always feels like— but he's kind of excited to see if he can. Kolivan probably won't stop until he absolutely  _does_.

They take a brief respite, first. Kolivan rolls them over onto their sides so that Hunk can rest his knees. Almost immediately, both of their hands meet across Hunk's belly, and they share a soft laugh when their fingers collide. Even just a gentle touch like that lights a fire across his skin— he's so sensitive— but Kolivan lets him rest as his knot goes down. He's going to need full thrusts for the next part.

In the meanwhile, he softly praises his lover with whispered words of, "You're taking me so well, little Yellow." and "You're so beautiful, taking all of my eggs."

Hunk presses a surprisingly chaste kiss against Kolivan's cheek. "I love you."

Kolivan buries his face against the nape of Hunk's neck— a place he seems to enjoy being— and scents him. He's sweaty— they both are, but Hunk more so because he doesn't have fur— and probably doesn't smell very good, but Kolivan drags his tongue across his skin and  _purrs._

Hunk fondly shakes his head.  _Aliens_.

And he married one.

It's a short hiatus, but it was more than enough time for them to ready themselves. Kolivan pulls back, and the slippery noise is once again embarrassing enough to cause Hunk to blush a pretty red against his dark skin.

Kolivan prods at his swollen hole with the pads of his fingers, fingering it open just because he can. It’s extremely slick, and will definitely stay that way until they shower. It’s also extremely loose, after having been stretched so much and fucked pliant. Kolivan angles himself, slowly feeding the length of his cock. He ducks his head down to watch how easily Hunk is able to take him, paying rapt attention to the breathy, soft moans he makes.

He doesn’t bother rolling Hunk onto his knees again. He’s perfectly capable of making him go wild just like this. He lifts one of Hunk’s legs, hooking the knee with his elbow to keep him spread. His thrusts aren’t as savage as before, but they’re still full length and still rock Hunk’s body across the sheets.

Hunk isn’t sure what to do with his hands, so he reaches back to let his palm slide across Kolivan’s hips. They grind against one another, and Kolivan even reaches down to fondle Hunk’s softened, spent cock. The latter chokes on a moan as he feels himself being enveloped by a large warm hand, but Kolivan shushes him with a soft murmur of, “You’re so good for me.”

He keeps his hand stagnant, in a loose fist around Hunk’s girth as he controls the pace. When their hips press together, he’s able to make Hunk thrust against his palm until his cock is twitching, valiantly trying to get hard a third time. Human genitalia was so interesting to Kolivan— Hunk’s especially. The foreskin, uncut, was sheathing the sensitive head, which was coated in a much less copious amount of pre, compared to Kolivan’s. He let the pad of his finger trace around the tip, and Hunk jerked his hips against the stimulation, which only pushed Kolivan deeper up his ass.

They played that game of back and forth until Hunk’s thighs were trembling from the overexertion, relying completely on Kolivan’s grip on them. Kolivan hummed an introspective noise, pressing himself in as deep as he can without shoving his knot in as well.

“Hold onto me.” Comes the brief warning before Hunk finds himself rolling over onto his back. Kolivan rolls with him, snugly slotting himself beneath Hunk. In this position, gravity plays its part by making Hunk sink down easier on the thick length. He slides his legs open wider so that each is resting on either side of Kolivan’s waist, and the latter sits up so that they’re pressed flush together, front to back.

The eggs take their time slotting into place again, rolling further down Hunk’s passage. Stars burst behind his eyelids as, at the same time, Kolivan grinds their hips together again. The tip of his cock presses completely against his prostate, and the pressure of that plus the eggs trying to settle side by side in his hole is enough to make Hunk shout. Kolivan holds him steady with one hand, the other still playing with his cock.

It’s enough to drive Hunk insane. His eyes roll towards the ceiling as Kolivan plays his body for all it’s worth, until a pitiful dribble of cum leaks out of his cock. It may  _look_  pitiful, but his climax punches him so hard that he can’t breathe for a solid minute, body growing rigid as every muscle simultaneously tightens. It’s so intense that he can’t make another sound; can barely hear Kolivan praising him low in his ear.

Kolivan continues the steady thrusting of his hips until Hunk slumps bonelessly in his arms with a wheeze. He laughs, pressing a kiss against Hunk’s exposed neck. It was always a thrilling pleasure to fuck him to completion so thoroughly that he can barely move.

“I’m close.” He warns, not exactly forebodingly but it sure feels that way. Hunk isn’t sure he’ll survive the assault, according to his dramatic brain.

He groans, voice cracking. He spreads his legs a tiny bit wider, though they only flop uselessly against Kolivan’s hips, and he lolls his head down to watch. He can’t see much, other than the way Kolivan’s legs tense with every thrust, but he can only imagine how it must look. Messy, definitely. The faint line of his cum is already running from Kolivan’s fingers to between their legs, adding to the river of lubricant that’s coating Hunk’s ass at the moment. He can vaguely imagine the way his hole looks— stretched wide as it takes every inch of Kolivan’s dick, twitching wider as the start of his knot knocks at his entrance.

Each movement, inside and out, is like electric static across his skin, as if he’d been tossed in a dryer without a dryer sheet, but it still feels  _so good_  that he can’t do anything but sob as Kolivan spears him open again and again until he shoves in the rest of the way, knot catching at his rim and growing wider than it had the entire night as he finally cums. It absolutely floods Hunk’s ass, startlingly hot. Like always, there’s  _so much_  and it reaches the deepest part of him, coating him with the thick, copious amount until there’s no more room.

Still it crowds inside him, stretching him taut—  _making_  room for it all. Every drop stays trapped inside, kept in place by the knot that sat snugly at the base of Kolivan’s dick. He can hardly feel the eggs anymore as they get drowned by the seed, each one secured in its position against Hunk’s fluttering walls.

His mind goes blank for who knows how long, but he comes back to life to Kolivan nuzzling him, scenting along his jaw. His thumb reaches up to wipe away the tears that had gathered and leaked across Hunk’s cheek in his oversensitive, spent haze. “You’re  _perfect_ , my little mate.  _Mine_.” Kolivan’s chest rumbles pleasantly behind Hunk’s back, keeping him grounded as his senses slowly reawaken.

His stomach feels so full that it’s the first thing he reaches for, running his fingers across the skin. It doesn’t feel much different; maybe a tiny bit tighter with the sheer amount of what was being held inside of him, but overall the same. He shudders anyway, tongue darting out to wet his lips.

“Kolivan.” He mumbles, turning his head into the curve of his lover’s neck. He feels himself get wrapped in the firm (yet, always gentle) hold of Kolivan’s arms as the latter checks him over.

“You took my eggs so well, Hunk.” Kolivan says, quiet in the aftermath. He tugs behind his back to pull out a blanket to wrap around them both, even if they were both sweaty messes. He lays his hand against Hunk’s stomach. “We’ll take a break.”

Hunk laughs, breathless. Of course. In all the excitement, he forgot that him being filled to the brim was going to be something that had to happen  _multiple_ times for them to catch.

“How many times do we…?” He gestured vaguely to between their legs with a nod of his head as Kolivan reclined against the headboard.

Kolivan’s thumb traces circles across Hunk’s filled tight belly as he stews over the answer. “Two or three more times, at least.”

Hunk licks his lips again, eyes fluttering shut. It would be some sort of pleasurable hell, but he couldn’t say that he wasn’t looking forward to it, if he was being honest. He wasn’t sure if his cock would ever cum the same way again, though.

That thought makes him giggle, half-delirious. “I love you.”

Kolivan tilts Hunk’s head over so he can press their foreheads together, slanting his chin up after to kiss him in that way he knows Hunk likes. “I love you.”

He, of course, lets his mate rest before they continue into the next round. He’s not sure if he’ll be able to control himself after the next, though. Even without trying, Hunk always brought out his most primal urge of wanting to fuck him until neither can cum anymore, no matter how hard they tried. He expected this night to be a lot like that.

His cock gave an interested twitch, still buried deep inside Hunk, who grunted at even that slight stimulant.

Kolivan had no clue how he was going to control himself. 

When he eventually pulls out, and Hunk weakly moans— though neither could tell if its from the loss or from his sensitivity— cum floods from his hole. Hunk squeezes his legs together as the eggs shift inside, not exactly trying to escape, but not staying still either in the deluge. The cum paints itself across one of his ass cheeks, and Kolivan spread them so he can watch with rapt attention as it pools underneath him, soaking into the blankets. 

It’s such a pretty sight— almost exactly as he imagined earlier, if not better. Kolivan absently writes a mental note to do this more often.

In the end, he doesn’t control himself in the slightest. Hunk finds himself filled four more times, with hardly a respite between. Kolivan  _ does _ pause between one and the next to drag him to the shower, though it seems counterintuitive since they do end up fucking in there, too.

And later, after their legs have turned to jelly and they can’t even touch one another without their nerves lighting on fire, Kolivan rolls over to watch him as he pants heavily against the sheets, spread eagle on his back. He has the softest, most awed look on his face that it makes Hunk laugh like an idiot.

He's never going to tire of the soft way Kolivan looks at him. 

**Author's Note:**

> me, the entire time i’m writing this: galra probably don’t even sweat
> 
> depending on how u view this, they can be parents of 12 if u want? i personally see it as galea having an average liter of about 3-5 tho, which is much more manageable for humans (thinking emoji)
> 
> also hunk doesn’t carry every single egg to term ajhakhjsa can u imagine that hell. they’re taken out maybe halfway to 3/4ths of the way through gestation and then basically incubated with computers until they’ve completely developed and they “hatch” (whatever u want that to mean)
> 
> the eggs that don’t get fertilized basically just dissolve/pass through naturally, i think? WHATEVER IM GETTING TOO TECHNICAL ABOUT THIS KINKY SMUT FIC LMFAO hope you enjoyed!!!
> 
> check out my [NSFW blog](http://lewdjam.tumblr.com/) here!


End file.
